The Perils Of Ryan Roxy
by realbflash
Summary: Meet Ryan Roxy. Lover of Metro-Woman. Lead Reporter of the Metro-City. And Frequent Kidnapee of Megamind. Read throught the eys of Ryan as he recounts his first encounters as a hostage.
1. The Party

My name is Ryan Roxy. I am the lead reporter of Metro City. I have above average attractiveness. I have longer brown hair and blue eyes. I have flirtations with Metro-Woman, but I wouldn't say we are dating. Being flirtatious with her and being a reporter can make me a target for villains, such as Megamind. Me getting kidnapped is like part of my daily routine, but the first time, I was legitimately scared. I was younger and fresh into town. I had just flirted with Metro-Woman for the first time. Causing me to be invited to a party she was having at her mansion. I didn't even know who Megamind was back then. But she knew who I was though. It was the night of the party. I put on a red shirt and a black tie. I didn't know where the mansion was. I was embarrassed when people would point obviously where it was. I knocked on the door. Metro-Woman answered. "Oh hey, Ryan, come in." I walked in there were a good amount of people there. The mansion was pretty big. Surprisingly, Metro-Woman stayed close to me of all people. I knew she was trying to inch towards me. I was semi-interested, but I didn't want to get intimate. I didn't know what to say when she asked to talk to me in private. She brought me to a corner of the room. I felt eyes on me. I felt odd when Metro-Woman started to confess her love to me. I really had no choice, but I asked her to keep it quiet for my safety. She agreed and was really hyped about us being together. I was not as happy as she was. I stepped aside to go to the bathroom. I went down the hallway and saw someone at the end. I didn't really pay attention to them. When I got to them. They took their hat off to reveal a big pink forehead. I backed away and felt something grab me. The thibg who grabbed me put chloroform over my mouth. Knocking me out. Next thing I know I'm in a car. I'm tied up and I have a sack over my head. The sack muffles my speech. All that comes out is "Mmph." When I wake up, I'm on something shoulder. The sack muffles my questions. "Mmph. Mmph. Mmm." I start to move my body around. I get ploped onto a chair. I can't see or talk. Finally, it's taken off my head. I am in a pink lair, full of pink. "Hello, Mr. Roxy." "...Where am I? Who are you?..." "Mr. Roxy, my name is Megamind and you have the pleasure of being my prisoner." "What do you want from me?" "Minoness here tells me that you have something with Metro-Woman." "That, oh, that's one sided." " And who cares about who?" "She cares more about me..." "Well, then Mr. Roxy, you can watch me blow up your girlfriend and enslave the city." "You're not gonna get away with this." "I'm afraid, Mr. Roxy, I will." The ropes were to tight to squirm out of. "Oh, yeah, you're not going anywhere either." She set up a camera so I could see her destroying Metro-Woman. It's inside the mansion. I noticed Metro-Woman looking around for me. All of a sudden, I see her look at the camera and mutter "Megamind." Megamind is off doing something else. I see Metro-Woman fly off. I hear the door of the lair break open. I see Megamind's body fly into the room I'm in. "Ryan." She said. She untied me. It was then I noticed that I actually had feelings for Metro-Woman. She brought me home. "Call me." I told her. "I will." She smiled.


	2. The Invitation

I started to secretly see Metro-Woman. She was... well, very irresitible. She was like an angel that came to Earth. One day, Metro-Woman visited my office, as her alias of course. She wouls invite me to her place. I accepted and started to look forward to the date. Finally, it turned 8:00, and I would go home. I opened the door to my apartment. Again, I felt that same feeling as when I was at Metro-Woman's party. Like I was being watched. I put on my best clothes. I went to a nearby flower shop to get Metro-Woman flowers. I paid the balance, and then I would go on my way. All of a sudden, it started to rain. It also started to thunder. I pulled out my umbrella to shield me from the rain. I had to walk a good distance to get to her house. I had to go through the quiet parts of town. Where all I could hear where the clacking of my shoes ,the falling of the rain, and thunder. I was walking, when I swore I heard another pair of footsteps. I didn't think much of it, since anyone could come through here. They suddenly stopped though, which caused me to startle. That was a little odd... I turned around to see if anyone was there. There was no one there. I did see a pair of head lights. The car was going my way. I thought they were going somewhere that was close to where I was going. The car started to accelerate. I walked at the same pace. The car approached me and satrted to slow down. I expected to see someone asking for directions. That is not what I saw. A large hand pulled me into the car. I dropped the flowers. I was in the back seat. "I'll tie him up." I heard an unfaced voice say. I knew who it was. It was Megamind. This time though, things were different. You see, she had devloped an attraction to me. She unbuttoned my shirt. "More comfortable?" she said. My hands and feet were bound. A brown burlap sack was thrown over my head. Again, it muffled my speech and I couldn't see. "We are off to my lair." I was on the floor of the car. They were going fast, so I would jump up a lot. Finally, the car came to a sudden stop. Someone threw me over their shoulder. I tried to squrim and struggle. Eventually, I was put down in the same chair and the asck was taken off my head. Megamind started to hum and tie a handkerchief over my mouth. "You're back home." I rolled my eyes. "No no, Mr. Roxy, today is different. Not only do I have the most handsome man in the city tied to a chair, I soon will have the people of the city at my mercy." I rolled my eyes again. "Mmmm, mmm." I tried to say. "Your'e not gonna get away with this." "Oh, and finally, I have found a way to shut you up." Well, that's one clever thing she's done. "So, you're probably wondering, How are you going to beat Metro-Woman? Well, I won't. I will make her fall to her knees as well. What am I going to do. I have you, honey, I will threaten her with your life and she will bow down to me." Wow, an actual clever idea. Megamind broadcasted her face to the city. "People of Metrocity, you are my new slaves. If you think that your precious Metro-Woman will save you, you are false." "Oh yeah?" I heard a voice say. It was the voice of Metro-Woman. "Haha, Metro-Woman, you have fallen for my trick." "What is it then Megamind?" "How about you kneel to me or else I'll kill your boyfriend." She put a ray gun to my head. Metro-Woman sighed and kneeled. "Haha, This city is-" She was knocked out by Metro-Woman. "Ryan." she said. She untied me. "We have a date." "Yes we do." "Well, let's go then." She picked me up and we flied to her house. She put me down on her couch. "Your, body looks good." she said. I noticed that my shirt was off the whole time. "Thanks. I had flowers for you. But-" She came with flowers. "You mean these?" They were the flowers I had dropped when I was kidnapped. "Uhh. Yeah."


End file.
